Asuka's Secret
by Grey11893
Summary: Asuka has a secret, and Rei is intent on discovering it. What ensues is...strange to say the least, but it does give us some humour from this dark world. WARNIG:Lemon, futa, yuri, possible OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Asuka's Secret**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Evangelion.

Notes: This is kinda embarrassing, but what the heck. If you can't be weird then there's no point in life. Yes, I know what is in here may shock, disturb or frighten you guys, but when writers block hits and you have a crude idea in your head that will not go away, well, this happens. And if you don't like, then just don't read, it's really simple to just avoid something you don't like, don't hang around it, anyway…

WARNING: Yuri ("lesbian") and Futa (girl with…extras) and I think the term OOC (Out Of Character?) applies to Asuka and Rei (don't think I kept them completely in character, besides it is highly unlikely one of them has...extra's, and equally unlikely that they would go yuri on each other).

Once again, don't like, don't read. Not old enough to read, but are going to anyway? Well, that's your choice.

And I do apologize for letting my perveted, insane part of my personality out the bag (it is a necessary evil, I'm afraid. He promised me god-like writing powers in return).

**Curiosity in the Showers**

All the girls at Tokyo-3 municipal high school in class A where getting out of their phys ed clothes that smelt of sweat at the amount of exertion they had been put through, well, all except one, the "great" Asuka Langley Soryu, who only changed when all the other girls had left.

When approached about this behaviour, Asuka would lash out at the girl with the person in question being a closet lesbian hoping to get off on her perfect body. Naturally, after seeing what the question caused everyone simply avoided asking, deciding that it was most likely something to do with the girl's oversized ego.

One girl, however, wished to know why the usually quick to show off Asuka was not so quick to show off her "perfect" body, which she always flaunted when she was clothed. That girl; was Rei Ayanami, who was curious by nature, but made sure that her curiosity remained secret.

She had been having strange feelings whenever she thought of Asuka, after her first meeting with the red-head, sure, her words had hurt, but she couldn't stop the unidentifiable feelings she had for the German. She had thought of asking Ritsuko or the Commander, but after hearing and seeing the reaction from the German when Miko asked an innocent question, decided against it.

But still, the feelings persisted. One night Rei awoke from her first dream, she had dreamt about her and the German becoming one (which was odd, since Rei thought only those of the opposite sex could become one), and she noticed that when she looked down on her nude body (she did not have any clothes for sleeping in, only school uniforms and her plug suit), she noticed that she had wet her bed.

Oddly, it did not smell of urine. But, that did not matter, she had had her first dream…ever, and it was of the German, in all the books she had read that meant that she…cared about the red-haired girl.

Now she was going to hide away and see what Asuka's secret was, why she always hid away when the need to change in front of others was necessary.

Rei hid herself in the out-of-order stall in the changing room, which was opposite the showers and she waited.

She heard the class representative urge Asuka to hurry and change, so as not to be late for class, which Asuka replied that she would only be missing the same boring lecture.

'Stupid hentai-old man' Asuka said, removing her sweaty, smelly clothes and putting a towel around her ample breasts. She walked into the shower stall, turning the tap and using her hand to test the water.

When she found that it was satisfactory, she removed the towel from her person, exposing her delicious looking ass to Rei, whose eyes widened slightly at the sight.

Rei could not break her gaze from the way Asuka's long, beautiful legs carried her, much to her dismay, her view was all too soon interrupted by the shower door.

Rei felt a strange feeling in her panties, she looked down and, in a very un-ladylike manner lifted her skirt and saw that she had wet herself. Her face held a very small look of a grimace, but then she found that her lower lips were very sensitive to touch at the moment, her hand glided softly and this simple action sent pleasure rushing through her body, pleasure she had never experienced before.

She stopped her self-experimentation when she heard some moans coming from Asuka in the shower, luckily, the door was glass, although it was misted up, Rei could see just enough to know that Asuka was pleasuring herself. Perhaps all this time she just enjoyed the pleasure of touching herself after a good workout, Rei thought, deciding she would do the same from now on. Actually, she thought she would start right now.

She pulled her underwear down to her ankles, and cautiously placed a hand on her glistening pussy. She let a soft moan escape her lips at the feel of her fingers on the sensitive flesh, slowly rubbing herself a bit faster, feeling the strange feeling grow more and more pleasurable the faster she rubbed. Then her mind remembered the sex Ed she had to learn during school, a man inserted his sex organ into a woman's, perhaps her fingers would suffice?

She slipped in a finger, groaning at the pleasure it gave her, and slipping another finger in. She pumped herself harder and harder, leaning back against the back of the toilet. She cried out when her first orgasm washed over her, filling her with immeasurable pleasure and ecstasy. She lay there, panting, slowly removing her fingers from her soft, lower lips and saw the same fluid that had been present after her dream of Asuka.

Speaking of her fellow pilot, Asuka quickly stopped pleasuring herself when she heard someone else moaning in the background. Her face blushed, beet-red, and she quickly turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, hoping it would hide her…imperfection, as she called it.

She found that the moans where coming from the out-of-order toilet, sneaking a peep through the bottom, she was astonished to see that it was Rei, the emotionless doll was busy jerking herself off in a stall and acting very…unlike herself. She was moaning whorishly and her face was pink and eyes closed as she pleasured herself.

Asuka couldn't believe her eyes, how on Earth could wondergirl be so…hot. Asuka tried to shake that thought from her mind, reasoning it was only her imperfection that was gunning for a supple, young girl, with a very tight looking…Asuka pinched herself. Now was not the time to think about wondergirl like that, even though every time she pleased herself, Rei was always there, in her mind, when she climaxed, doing some very naughty things with her.

Rei took a deep breath, slowly recovering from the powerful sensations she had just experienced. She pulled her panties back to where they should be, cleaned her hand with some paper and then suddenly remembered why she had been in the stall in the first place.

Rei's shoulders slumped slightly as she saw that the shower was empty, meaning Asuka had already left. At least she finally figured out the feelings she had for the red-head, it was obviously lust; the sight of the second's bare bottom had set Rei off.

With an almost audible sigh, Rei opened the stall door and came face to face with a smirking Asuka.

Rei felt her cheeks warming up slightly, remembering the graphic, dirty thoughts she had just had about the German girl, 'hello pilot Soryu'

'So, wondergirl, what were you doing in there?' Asuka asked innocently.

'I was…urinating' Rei answered in monotone, her eyes taking in Asuka's curvy body, currently her gaze was at her ample breasts.

'Really? Didn't sound like that, sounded more like someone was jerking off' Asuka said with a cruel smile.

'Jerking off?' Rei repeated, not quite understanding, although she did have an idea. Perhaps Asuka had caught her actions, and "jerking off" was slang for pleasuring oneself, right now she could feel herself getting wet and excited by the mere thought of having been caught.

'Masturbating, fingering your self. What you were just doing, I will admit I'm surprised that you would actually do that to yourself, who were you thinking about, baka Shinji?' Asuka asked, still smirking, not noticing Rei's travelling eyes.

'No, I was thinking about you' the words left Rei's mouth quickly and she was soon horrified that she had said that out loud. All those years of replying bluntly to people had made her not so great at keeping personal secrets (unless she had been ordered to).

'…me?' Asuka was stunned, to say the least. Rei just admitted to jerking off with her in mind, this revelation made Asuka blush with embarrassment, and excitement.

'Do you have something underneath your towel, pilot Soryu?' Rei asked, when she noticed something pushing the towel outwards. She also hoped it would change the subject.

'N-no, now…tell me why you jerked off while thinking about me!' Asuka said, crossing her arms over her chest, her face going as red as her plug suit.

'Forgive me, but I am afraid that my body is lusting for you' Rei explained, with a small hint of shame on her face.

'Really? Well, even lesbians have to admit that I have a great body, I suppose' Asuka announced with pride, 'which part of me do you like best?'

'I…started to "jerk off" when I noticed your uncovered form walking into the shower, your bottoms shape…set me off. I couldn't help myself, I have been having this strange feeling about you since we first met…please, forgive me' the albino girl pleaded.

'You…have been thinking about…me?' Asuka asked. The way in which Rei had spoken held emotion and it sounded like this was more than just jerking off to her body…could Rei actually…no, it was only because of her perfect body, well, the perfect body Rei thought she had.

'I…yes, my mind has always wondered to you and it is not always about your body, sometimes I just…want to be…near…you' Rei said, looking slightly downcast.

Asuka looked thoughtful for a moment; then she seemed to come to a decision.

'If…there was something…disgusting…about me, would you still think about me like that?' Asuka asked quietly.

'There is nothing disgusting about you. You have perfect skin, long red hair, a wonderful shape and you…are proud of yourself, nothing could replace you or make you seem disgusting' Rei said, her voice held traces of emotions in it, which was noticeable to Asuka.

'You…don't think I'm replaceable?'

'No, but I am afraid I am nothing, I am not as important as you…' she said, feeling…sadness, grow in her.

Asuka stopped and stared at Rei with eyes that held minute amounts of moisture, '…you…shouldn't say that. If I share a secret with you, then you will be special, you will be the only one I have ever told'

'You would…do that for me?' Rei asked looking at the red-head with hope in her crimson eyes.

Asuka gave Rei a nod as an answer, and then slowly let her towel fall off her body. Rei's eyes traced the German girl's petite frame, her impressive breasts with her brown nipples that stood at attention, trailing down past her flat stomach and belly button, then reaching her…what was that doing there?

Rei looked curiously at the most unlikely sight. Asuka had everything a girl could have (or want), but also had a penis where her clitoris would be.

'That is strange' Rei said aloud.

'Look, if you don't like me anymore I get it, just don't tell anyone, okay?' Asuka huffed, thinking Rei was disturbed by the sight of her penis.

'May I…touch it?' Rei asked, hoping that Asuka would not let her anger overwhelm her.

'You…don't mind?' Asuka asked, blinking in disbelief, then letting a smile make its way onto her face, 'always knew you were weird wondergirl, but I guess that's why I like you'

'So may I?' Rei asked, her face a bit pink from Asuka admitting that she liked her.

'First you have to do something for me' Asuka began, still beaming, but also had a naughty smirk on her face, 'undress.'

'That is acceptable' Rei complied with the request, removing her skirt, then her top and lastly her underwear, leaving both girls stark naked in front of each other, both with blushes.

'Not so bad wondergirl…' commented Asuka, licking her lips with anticipation, while her eyes took in Rei's body. Her pale skin was free of any imperfections and her breasts, whilst not as big as hers, were still a nice size and Rei had wonderful curves, also her natural colour was blue as it turned out she had a small patch of hair growing just above her wet pussy.

Rei knelt down and stared at Asuka's, rather large soldier, who stood at full attention.

'You can touch it, just be gentle' Asuka said, egging the albino girl on. She hoped she would finally be getting some action, having an erect penis almost everyday in school was becoming incredibly tiring, especially in the tight plug suit.

Rei touched it softly, and stroked, causing Asuka to moan and tell Rei to keep it up. Rei answered the red-head, by slowly increasing the speed of her hand, clenching the throbbing organ tightly, but not too tightly.

'Oh, yeah Rei, that's it…' moaned the German.

Rei continued to stroke it; Asuka shut her eyes tight as her body felt like exploding from pleasure.

'R-Rei…can you, ah, suck it?' Asuka asked.

Rei looked at her with confusion showing a bit more prominently on her face, which made Asuka giggle at her look, 'I promise to please you, if you do'

'Very well' Rei replied.

Moving her head to Asuka's throbbing erection, she slowly opened her mouth and let the foreign object enter. It had a strange taste, but it was not completely unpleasant. Rei then slowly bobbed her head up and down, sucking on Asuka's cock and being careful to not let her teeth hurt the German girl.

Asuka groaned in pleasure, using her hands to hold Rei's head, feeling the soft strands of her blue hair, guiding the albino girl to suck at the most pleasing pace.

Soon Asuka couldn't hold on any longer and screamed, 'ugh…I'm c-cumming!'

Asuka's penis jerked in Rei's mouth, her eyes shot open wide when her mouth was filled with a warm, thick liquid.

Rei gagged and coughed, pulling herself away from the penis; that shot its remaining load onto her face and chest. Rei stared at the still hard cock in astonishment.

'Uh…w…wow; wondergirl…' Asuka panted; her hair all over the place as her orgasm was still making her body giddy.

'Was it pleasurable?' Rei asked, still looking with curiosity at the thick, white liquid running down her chest.

'Hell, yeah, I don't think I have ever cum that much…you're really good with your mouth you know' Asuka praised Rei, who blushed slightly at the compliment, 'let's clean you up.'

Asuka helped Rei to her feet and both entered the shower stall. Turning on the water, Asuka grabbed a bar of soap and lathed her hands with it, then she began to rub Rei's body clean, paying special attention to the blue-haired albino's breasts, fondling them and squeezing her mounds, making Rei moan in delight at the touch.

After Rei had been cleaned of her seed, Asuka moved her mouth to suck on Rei's right breast using her left hand for Rei's other breast. The albino leant back against the cool wall, moaning, the red-head still sucking on her hard nipple, she placed a hand on Asuka's long, red hair, caressing it and taking in the smell of strawberries.

Soon, Asuka decided that Rei's breasts had had enough attention and planted kisses on her way down to Rei's lower lips, which was already dripping from its own excitement. When she reached the dripping vagina, she stopped her lips just before her face was touching the pink lips. Rei wanted to cry out in protest against waiting.

Asuka, without warning, hungrily attacked Rei's pussy, causing the usually quiet albino to gasp, rather loudly from the sensation of a tongue invading her private area.

'Oh, pilot Soryu…I…ah' Rei could not manage to get a full sentence out the pleasure made her forget what she was going to say anyway.

Stopping her devouring of the blue-haired girls nether region, Asuka said, 'Call me Asuka, Rei or else you aren't getting any' Asuka crossed her arms, appearing to be angry at Rei while she squatted and glared at the albino.

'Please, I am sorry pilo…Asuka' Rei said with meaning.

'Good' Asuka replied; then continued to eat out the albino girl.

After a few more moments of Asuka's tongue moving inside her, Rei climaxed, spraying Asuka's face with her own love juice. The albino girl sank down onto the floor of the shower, the water still running over their naked bodies. Asuka sat down next to her and slowly placed her head on Rei's shoulder, letting a content sigh escape her lips.

'That was…most pleasurable Asuka, thank you' Rei said, still breathing a bit heavily from the aftermath.

'I owed you one, besides this is nothing compared to what else we can do' Asuka said with a grin, locking eyes with the albino.

'You wish to insert your penis into me, am I correct?' Rei said bluntly.

'Way to kill the mood, wondergirl' Asuka said, her grin fading somewhat at the blunt way Rei described it.

'I apologize; I do not know how to properly express myself…would you…teach me?' Rei asked quietly.

'Sure, Rei, I'll teach you a bunch of things. Just remember, this will have to stay our little secret, no one else can know' Asuka said seriously, looking at the albino girl intensely.

'Of course, I would like to continue our…relationship' Rei agreed with a small blush.

'Have I told how cute you are when you blush?' Asuka said with a giggle.

'No…' Rei said; feeling elated by the compliment and letting a smile grace her features.

Rei looked down and noticed Asuka's erection had not died down yet, 'Do you still require pleasing?'

'Huh? Oh, well, it takes forever for the damn prick to stay down, no matter how many times I whack off…' she said looking accusingly at the little soldier, who still stood at full attention.

'Would you like me to suck it again?'

'Can we…would you be willing to…let me take you?' Asuka asked, feeling uncomfortable at the question she wanted Rei to answer with a "yes".

'You want to become one with me?' Rei asked.

'If by that you mean f_ck you, then yes' she said.

'…I would…like that' Rei said, letting a warm smile appear.

'Are you sure, 'cos it could hurt if you aren't…y'know ready or don't want to' Asuka said, not wanting to hurt the only person that cared about her.

'It will not deter me' Rei said, offering reassurance.

'Well, alright'

Asuka stopped the water and both girls walked out the shower, Asuka slipping her hand into Rei's, as she led her to the lockers.

'Grab some towels and put them on the bench' Asuka ordered Rei, who gathered the only two towels that were available and then placed them neatly on the bench.

'Good, now I need you to lie down and spread your legs'

Obediently, Rei did as she was told and looked, pleadingly, at the red-head, 'I am ready Asuka'

Asuka gulped a bit, but steeled herself, moving forward and placing her hands on Rei's hips, her erection rubbing against the dripping hole.

'Are you sure about this Rei?' Asuka asked, not sure if this was the right thing to do.

'I am Asuka' Rei said.

'Well, here I come…' announced the German, sliding her erection into Rei's tight hole.

'Ugh, you're really…t-tight Rei…' said Asuka, relishing the feel of Rei's tight inner walls, that were well lubricated from the foreplay, closing in around her cock, squeezing it and generally making her close to climaxing without any movement from her side.

Rei gave a small hiss as Asuka broke her barrier, clutching the red-heads arms and feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

'Do you need me to…slow down?' Asuka asked, still having trouble restraining herself from ramming into Rei and not stopping.

'N-no, I…am f-fine' Rei said through gritted teeth, the pain was intense, but it was slowly being replaced by pleasure.

'Are you alright?' asked Asuka, still concerned about the albino after she had seen her reaction to losing her virginity.

'It is becoming…pleasurable you may…continue' Rei said.

'Okay' Asuka started to pump herself in and out of Rei's pussy, first at a slow pace, but she was soon moving fast and hard, causing both to moan in pleasure.

'Oh, f_ck yes, Rei. Mein Gott, you're tight!' screamed Asuka, her cock ramming into Rei.

'Please, Asuka move…faster' said Rei between pants, feeling her pleasure building.

'Ahh, oh yes! F_ck, yes' Asuka cried out whorishly, Rei's walls were beginning to tighten around her cock which made her feel incredible.

'Uh, A-Asuka!' cried Rei, feeling herself being pushed over the brink, bucking her hips.

Suddenly, Rei moaned out loud, her pussy crushing Asuka's throbbing cock while it leaked its juices in gallons. This crushing sensation sent Asuka over the edge too, her eyes rolled back into her head as she achieved her own orgasm, her cock filling Rei's pussy to the brim with her seed.

Both of the girls were spent, Asuka collapsed on top of Rei, and both breathed raggedly and heavily.

'That was…satisfying' Rei said, unable to come up with a better word to describe what had just happened.

'Was that…really just…it…for y-you?' panted Asuka, asking the blue-haired girl sarcastically, knowing that she just could not describe it properly.

'I…do not…know…how to…' Rei began, but was unable to finish as Asuka had crushed her lips on Rei's own, this caused Rei to feel a warm buzz of emotion, making her melt into the kiss and attempting to follow the German girl's movements. Eventually both stopped, too soon for their liking, as they both still required air to live.

'Sorry, but…I…just needed to…show you how…I…f-feel' Asuka said, blushing and still in need of air.

'I…love you to…Asuka' Rei said with a smile.

Both girls embraced each other warmly, not willing to let the other go.

-End-

Okay, I just wrote a lemon story. Involving a Yuri / futa. I then posted it on fanfiction…damn. Oh, well point is I did it, and you all had the misfortune of reading it. Sorry about that, but I needed to get my mind clear of it and…yeah, y'know, god-like writing powers are worth a little lemon...that is 4000 friggin' words long. Well, for those of you who did enjoy it, it is good to know I am not the only weird person out there. For those of you who enjoyed it a bit more…happy to be of service.

Okay, that last comment made me feel like a hooker, a really cheap one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Asuka's Secret**

Okay, fine. Here's another chapter from your friendly neighbourhood perv. I must admit I am amazed at how quickly it received reviews (after 1 hour 10 minutes of being posted) and surprised at the favourites, good to know I am not alone in the world!

Thanks to: SolidJJ, sodachex13, Henry V and BitchyDanny (a fellow South African) for your reviews, and thanks to all those who favourited (I include those who put alerted when I thank for favourites).

Anyway I discovered I was actually quite proud of the lemon, so thank you guys for pushing me on and I hope that this pleases you…[Author facepalms] everything has double meanings in a lemon.

**Chapter (I can't believe I wrote another one) 2: Getting to know each other**

Shinji stared at his roommate, the red-haired German pilot, in disbelief. She was humming happily to herself and so far had not blown up over anything he had done.

Deciding to find out how long Asuka had to live before a horrible disease claimed her young life, Shinji asked a valid question, 'Um, Asuka…what…um, do you want for breakfast?'

'I'm fine with whatever you're gonna make, Shinji' she said, still humming a happy tune and acting unlike her usually explosive self, 'I'm gonna have a shower now, so no peeking!'

Well, she was acting almost normal, but her last comment was more playful and less…threatening. This confused Shinji who looked down at the water fowl, Pen-pen, as if asking the penguin if he had any idea's on what was going on with Asuka. Unfortunately, Pen-pen had no answers for the boy.

Asuka stepped into the tub that doubled as a shower, turning the tap on and she giggled when she remembered what had happened yesterday in the girls changing room.

She still couldn't believe that Rei, of all people, had been the one to have feelings for her. She felt some guilt at the way she had treated Rei in the past, especially now, as Rei did not think that Asuka was disgusting for having something that girls should not have.

With the multiple droplets of warm water falling down on her naked body, it made her remember what Rei and her had done in the showers, her face blushed and a naughty grin formed on her face, and her penis made itself known, becoming very hard at the memories.

'Humph, someone's excited, huh?' the German girl said, looking at the annoying organ.

'Well, guess I'm gonna have to take care of that' she thought out loud, grabbing a bar of soap and rubbing it on her hands. Taking her erection in hand, she slowly began to pump herself, all the time thinking about how inadequate it now felt compared to Rei's really tight hole, but it would have to suffice for now.

Asuka panted as she leaned against the cool wall, remembering Rei's taste and smell, the electric shock she felt when she had kissed the albino, but most prominently the tightness. All these things made Asuka grunt and then her erect member came, spraying its white liquid at a high velocity, most of it landing on the underside of her breasts, causing her to grimace at her stupidity.

'Stupid dick' she commented.

-[Asuka's secret]-

Rei awoke, and let a content sigh escape her lips. She slowly lifted her lithe body up, feeling some discomfort from her lower regions, most likely due to yesterday's activities.

She let a smile form on her face, remembering how…alive she had felt when she had become one with Asuka, she felt like she had been seeing the world for the first time in her life. It was invigorating, and Rei hoped that Asuka would wish for them to become one again, or at least allow Rei to be near her when they were at school, because that would mean that Rei had something she had secretly longed for in all her lonely years as a child…a friend, maybe more if Asuka meant what she said, well, she physically said it at least.

Still keeping the smile on her face, Rei got out of bed and stretched. She looked down at her body. Once again she had slept in the nude, and she saw that her nipples had become hard and her lower lips wet. She decided it must be because of her remembering the events of the previous day that was what was exciting her body.

Rei moved both hands to a breast each, and slowly massaged them, as she had remembered Asuka doing, although when Asuka did it, it was more…rewarding. She moaned at the pleasure she was feeling and decided to pinch her nipples, sending greater surges of pleasure, which showed with the amount of wetness her lower lips were producing at the neglect.

Taking note of the rising heat, Rei moved her right hand down to her dripping lips and began to rub them, while keeping her left hand fondling her breast to increase the pleasure.

Slipping two fingers into her sex, she began to finger herself rapidly, soaking up the warm buzz of pleasure that ran through her, although she did wish Asuka was present as her penis was a lot better at pleasuring than her fingers.

She moaned as her pussy sprayed her juice out, most of it landing on the floor. She lay back on her bed; slumping her shoulders and looking content, even having the small smile, usually reserved only for very special people, to be apparent once again.

She decided she had best get dressed and ready for school. She took a cold shower, as once again no hot water was available, and was soon dressed in her school uniform, ready for a new day and hoping that it would bring some more pleasure.

On her way down the street, she remembered that when she had been younger she had eyed some adult books that held pictures of positions, perhaps if Asuka wished to continue then she could take the book out and they could experiment?

-[Asuka's secret]-

'Hey, Shinji, where's Misato?' Asuka asked, after finishing the breakfast Shinji had prepared.

'She said she would be gone all day and probably all night. Something to do with work, I guess' Shinji said, shrugging his shoulders.

'Okay' Asuka said, then a thought popped into her head, 'hey, do you know where Rei lives?'

'Um, why do you want to know?' Shinji asked as carefully as he could, he knew that Asuka seemed to despise the quiet albino for some reason or other.

'Well…she needs to have better clothes, so I decided that I would take her shopping' Asuka said, hoping the boy would just take the reason and not push for more details.

'T-that's nice of you Asuka' Shinji said, smiling slightly. He had noticed that Rei was alone all the time and she didn't show any sign of having friends; even he had Toji and Kensuke.

'Am I anything, but nice?' she asked with pride.

'Well…' Shinji said, feeling unsure of how to answer that question without dieing.

'Don't. Even. Think. About. It.' Asuka seethed, seeing Shinji had a completely different answer in mind than the one she wanted.

'S-sorry, umm…do you want me to write down her address?' Shinji offered, hoping to save himself from a painful death.

'Yes' she answered, her mood changing swiftly.

-[Asuka's secret]-

'Guten Morgen, Rei!' Asuka announced as she spotted the albino girl, who was deep in thought, crossing the street.

Rei looked up and smiled shyly, and blushed, 'Hello…Asu...pilot...' Her face looked confused, as if she was unsure how to act.

'I thought I told you to call me by my first name' Asuka said, noticing the blue-haired girl was unsure of what to call her.

'I am sorry, but I was unsure if you wished me to continue calling you by your first name, as it would negatively affect your reputation' she explained.

'Humph, screw them. You can hang out with me all you want, wonder…Rei' she answered truthfully.

'You may call me "wondergirl", if you wish.' Rei told the German girl.

'But…I, um, I wasn't really calling you that for a…good reason' Asuka explained, fidgeting a bit.

'It still made me feel…special' Rei said, with a small blush and a smile.

'Okay, but then that's the only reason I'll call you that from now on. You're my wondergirl' Asuka said, happy that Rei harboured no hard feelings for her.

'Does that mean…you wish to engage in "sexual intercourse" with me again?' Rei asked, hoping Asuka would say yes.

'Maybe' the German girl said with a sly grin. 'But just remember that no one can know about…that, they can know that we're friends, but anything else…well…'

'Of course, most 14 year olds do not engage in such activities, especially when both are females and when one of them possesses a penis' Rei stated logically.

'Yep, okay, so come on we're gonna be late for school' Asuka said, grabbing the albino girls hand and dashing towards the school building.

Both girls entered the school, Asuka dragging Rei along with her, causing most students to stop and stare at the two pilots who usually never interacted. The remainder of the students quickly went back to what they were doing as they knew that the red-haired pilot would not take too kindly to stares.

'What are you perverts looking at!' Asuka scolded the staring crowds, her fuming person immediately making all of them return to what they had been doing; some had also found a religion just in case the end came too soon.

Asuka huffed and led Rei to the class, were they found Hikari seated in the cafeteria, who was astonished to see Asuka and Rei, together. Holding hands. Together.

Hikari blinked to make sure she was not being tricked by the light, and sure enough, it wasn't a trick of the light. Asuka was holding Rei's hand and she was not trying to murder the albino.

'Asuka…um, what are you doing with Rei?' Hikari asked, trying to get her eyes back to their correct size.

'Well, wondergirl is hanging out with us; that's alright isn't it?' Asuka "asked", although Asuka was more informing Hikari, she was just doing this politely as the brunette was her friend.

'Oh, that's fine, I was just worried that you might be…well, never mind' Hikari then beckoned the two to have a seat, and Asuka and her began to chat, while Rei simply retrieved a book from her bag and continued to read it.

'Oh, I was going to take Rei to the clothing stores at the mall, wanna come with?' Asuka asked the brunette.

'Yeah, that'll be…oh, wait, I can't, it's my turn to cook' Hikari said sadly, hoping she would have found out why Asuka was suddenly attached to Rei at the mall.

'It's always your turn to cook, you do have an older sister right?' Asuka asked, somewhat sad, and somewhat glad that Hikari was unable to come with.

'Yes, but she's not so great at cooking…at all' Hikari said, shivering at the thought of her elder sisters cooking.

'I have all the clothing I require' Rei said suddenly, not seeing any reason to obtain more clothes.

'Wondergirl, all I've ever seen you wear is a plug suit, school uniform, phys Ed clothes and a swimsuit' Asuka said, looking over at Rei.

'But, that is all that I need' Rei said, still not understanding.

'I'll explain to you when we get there, okay?' Asuka said, with a sigh.

Hikari looked at the two girls with a raised eyebrow, Asuka seemed more…civil around Rei all of a sudden; actually she was acting her best around the pale skinned girl. Rei was also taking part in the conversation, although she was still quiet, but this was the most she had heard the crimson-eyed girl speak in one day.

'Very well' Rei said, deciding Asuka was merely teaching her some form of social interaction, which she had asked Asuka to do.

Before Hikari had a chance to ask what had got the two girls on such good terms, the bell rang, which meant she had to get to class quickly. Being the class rep she could not allow herself to be tardy.

-[Asuka's secret]-

'…and so, Second Impact brought about several years of wars and infighting…' the Sensei, an old man with glasses and eyes that seemed to never fully open, as if he bored himself with his droning.

Asuka groaned in annoyance, she was having second thoughts about having Rei sit next to her in class, as every time she turned her head and saw the crimson-eyed girl, she thought of some…exciting things she wanted to ask Rei to do with her; these dirty thoughts made her other head spring up, making her incredibly uncomfortable.

'Are you alright Asuka?' Hikari asked, looking at the fidgeting red-head with concern.

The German girl just mumbled something about being fine and kept her head down.

'Is it…you know…that time of the month?' Hikari asked, blushing a bit at having to ask a very personal question.

'Something like that…' Asuka replied, wishing she could use that as an excuse to "take care" of the problem, but when she stood up it would be rather obvious it was not the usual problem girls had.

'Asuka, are you unwell?' Rei asked; small traces of worry on her face as she looked at the fidgeting German.

'Do you mind not looking so hot, 'cos I have a really big problem now' Asuka whispered to Rei.

'I am sorry…I am afraid I cannot help it' she answered seriously, with a sad look in her eyes because she had caused discomfort in her fellow pilot.

Asuka blinked for a few moments then she began to snicker at what Rei had just said, she tried to contain her laughter, but the way Rei had spoken, so seriously, it was just too much.

'Asuka, quiet down!' Hikari said to the German who was trying her best to keep her laughter down.

'S-sorry…' Asuka said, with a huge grin on her face as she calmed down.

The school bell went off, signalling break, which the German girl was grateful for. Everyone began to leave class, aside from Asuka who still had her "big problem" and Rei who retrieved a book and pretended to read.

'Aren't you coming Asuka?' Hikari asked, noticing her friend was not leaving her desk.

'Sorry, but I need some rest, all the tests at NERV are really getting to me' Asuka lied, hoping her friend would believe her and give her some space, just this one break.

'Well, it's against the rules…but, alright; I'll see you later' Hikari said, knowing that Asuka would just nap and not damage or vandalise the class…at least she hoped so.

'What did you find so humorous, Asuka?' Rei asked the German, feeling a small blush on her face that remained after Asuka had laughed at her apology.

'Sorry, but it was just so funny the way you said sorry for looking good' Asuka said, still smiling.

'I did not mean to cause any discomfort in you Asuka' Rei said, feeling embarrassed and saddened that Asuka would laugh at her.

'I know…I'm sorry Rei, I didn't mean for you to take it personally' Asuka said, her smile fading when she saw that Rei was looking rather down, 'want me to make it up to you?'

Rei looked at Asuka who had locked eyes with her and was moving in for a kiss. Both girls made out for a short while, they were both still inexperienced in that department, but they were a little more preoccupied with fondling each others breasts and moaning in delight at the others wandering hands.

Asuka broke the kiss and stopped her groping, 'there isn't much time, but we might just manage a quick one, if you want'

'Yes, please' Rei asked, happy that she would be feeling those incredible feelings once more, her fingers could not reach the desired amount that Asuka had given her.

Asuka had a wide grin after Rei agreed and she quickly had two desks put next to each other, 'can you lie down on your stomach?'

'Very well' Rei quickly did as she was told.

As she lay there she let her mind wonder to how exciting it was to be breaking the rules, she should be doing this more often, it was rather exciting.

'Get ready wondergirl!' chimed Asuka as she let her underwear fall down to her ankles, her erection pushing her skirt up. The German pulled the albino girls panties down and lifted her skirt up, revealing Rei's inviting and dripping pink lips, 'you have no idea how irritating waiting is'

Asuka gripped Rei's side and slid herself into the girls tight hole, 'Ooh…that's it!'

'Asuka, may you…mm, move faster? There isn't much time I'm afraid' Rei asked, wishing they had more freedom with their time.

'Yeah, okay…' Asuka then began to thrust herself at a faster pace, impaling Rei with her member, both girls gasped and panted from the surge of endorphins that were released by the activity.

'You're s-still so tight Rei! Mein Gott…' Asuka panted, groaning at the pleasure of Rei's inner walls squeezing her hard member.

Rei merely moaned in response. The feeling of such a large object moving in and out of her inner self was just what she had wanted since this morning. Asuka's erection began to move more erratically into her as the German came close to her climax.

Asuka pumped herself into Rei, harder and faster, frantically trying to finish before the bell rang and the girls where caught in a very compromising position. Her breathing became more frequent and had sharper intakes of breath; it was becoming as erratic as her movements.

'Ah, oh wondergirl!' Asuka cried out as her member sprayed semen into Rei's hole. She groaned as her orgasm washed over her, slowly pulling herself out, leaving a rather unsatisfied Rei.

'Asuka, I did not reach climax' Rei complained.

'You didn't?' Asuka asked, blushing from embarrassment. All those times she pointed fingers at "perverted" boys who simply wanted to get what they wanted from her came back to the pilot. Now she had done that, literally, to Rei and it was the most embarrassing moment of her life, 'I-I'm sorry, I was in such a rush to finish before…'

The redhead was cut off by the ringing school bell, '...look, I promise to make it up to you later today, okay?'

'…I suppose that will have to do…' Rei said sadly, now being cursed to sit through a whole lesson with a very unsatisfied, hot and dripping problem.

Both girls cleaned up as best they could, and pulled their underwear to where it was supposed to be. They fixed anything else that had been misplaced during their "session" and sat back down.

Asuka was left with the horrible feeling of using Rei just for her own pleasure, while Rei was left with an uncomfortable thirst for proper satisfaction.

-Chapter 2: end-

Okay, I don't think this was as great as the first chapter, so if you guys (girls included) want more, I'll need your help! If you review and you have an idea, no matter how small or silly you think it might be, just add it because my brain can turn even a simple word in a review into a full-blown 300+ words of a chapter. Unfortunately, that has left me with 9 stories in need of updating, but if I get a lot of reviews on a certain story, I am more inclined to start the next chapter on that particular story.

As a side note, should I write "bonus" short stories with Asuka's wet dreams? (Yes, I know it sounds dirty!) 'Cos I was thinking you guys could give me a scenario were Asuka, or anybody from Evangelion, gets it on with another character (I'm afraid I will be unable to do yaoi, as I am straight and therefore can't really think of a way to write on that [not that there's anything wrong with gay's, I just can't write it since it's not really…you know, pleasant for me…man, everything sounds so wrong in a lemon]), just send a review or pm my way with some details on what you would like.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to: SolidJJ, sodachex13, Henry V, BitchyDanny, Anonymous guy [I know who you are…], Pocket of the Picker, femslashreader, Kiwi . and . Lemons and He Who Tells the Truth [I forgot to change it, my bad] for your reviews, and thanks to all those who favourited (I include those who put alerts when I thank for favourites).

**Chapter 3: Fair is fair…**

School had ended; feeling like it took forever for a certain girl with blue hair. It had been an excruciating wait, as her lower lips had been begging and pleading for her to take care of its itch, but even Rei knew that it would not be wise to perform such an action in class.

Now she had decided to make her way home, as fast as she could to take care of the inferno that had been burning in her with desire.

'Rei, wait!' Asuka called out to the albino girl. The German girl felt so terrible about what she had done, and Rei didn't seem too interested in her apologies.

'Rei, don't…just…grr' one half of Asuka wanted to respond with anger, while the other half was horrified at the thought of Rei leaving her like this, although this side also said that she deserved it.

'I do not wish to speak with you' Rei replied coldly, not looking back at the German girl.

'No, please…' Asuka's hand snatched Rei's own, and held her back. Rei looked into the redheads clear blue eyes, and saw…fear?

'Don't leave me Rei, it was just one time. I didn't mean for it to happen, I promised to make it up to you' Asuka said, trying her best to not sound like she was begging, but she really didn't want Rei to…reject her.

'…I suppose it was not the best situation for becoming one' Rei said, thinking back on the moment logically, it was exciting, but also stressful for Asuka, as she would not have taken her secret being discovered too well.

'Let's skip the mall, we can go another time. I heard the Baka and his friends where going to the arcade, so…' Asuka inched closer to Rei, 'we'll have the apartment all to ourselves…'

A light blush on Rei's face formed at the suggestive tone Asuka had spoken in. her lips curled into a small smile, 'that is satisfactory…'

[Asuka's Secret]

'See? All to ourselves…' Asuka proclaimed as they entered her home.

'WARK!' screeched a certain water fowl.

'…almost, what do you want you stupid bird?' Asuka said, staring daggers at the penguin.

'Perhaps he is hungry' Rei said, moving to the kitchen and collecting a piece of tuna. Her reading had given her knowledge on what most animals fed on. She held the food out to the penguin. The penguin accepted her offering and thanked the nice girl, moving back to his little home.

The room was silent then, the two human occupants were both unsure how they should speak with one another. Their previous exploits had been engaged by lust and want.

'…so, uh, you wanna do it?' Asuka asked Rei, breaking the ice.

'…not at the moment' Rei answered, secretly fearing another lacklustre encounter.

'Oh, okay…' Asuka frowned, wondering what they could do besides sex. They both really liked that someone else cared for them, but…they didn't really know each other that well, 'hey I got an idea, why don't I let you try on some of my clothes?'

'I do not see the purpose in that' Rei asked, confused at Asuka's suggestion.

'Come on Rei, you need to have more variety with what you wear. The school girl outfit is hot as a fetish, but you can't wear that all the time' Asuka said, taking the girls wrist and leading the albino to her bedroom.

'Just wait a bit' Asuka threw her clothing all over her bed, where Rei sat diligently watching the actions of her fellow pilot. Her face remained unchanged when one of Asuka's bra's landed on her head, 'oops' Asuka lifted the bra off Rei's head with a light blush.

'Here, try these on' Rei was handed a pair of jeans and a black tank top.

'Is this a way to force me to engage in intercourse again?' Rei said, realising she would have to undress to put these new clothes on, which would most likely lead to a rather obvious conclusion.

'Hey, I'm no pervert! I was just trying to give you some fashion sense' Asuka protested, but the thought of her and Rei having a little fun was exciting a little someone who was most definitely perverted.

Rei narrowed her eyes when she saw that Asuka's skirt was "hiding" something, '…really?'

'Hey, I-I can't help that Rei, you know that' Asuka said, embarrassed by her body's perverted action, '…fine, I'll leave the room'

The door was shut and Rei was left alone in Asuka's room. She let her gaze take in the alien environment, there was a desk where homework and a laptop were stored, with the papers strewn all over and then the cupboard that Asuka had emptied. Wait, Asuka hadn't emptied all of it; there was something at the bottom.

Rei moved to the cupboard and eyed the object curiously, it was a cardboard box. She lifted the hidden object and opened the top, Rei's eyes widened when she saw the revealed contents of the box.

[Asuka's Secret]

['I'm sorry Kira; I really don't know what got into me…']

Click.

['How could you use me like that? I have feelings to you know!']

Click.

['Wow, what a douche.']

'Arrrgh!' another click and the TV was abruptly turned off by an angry redhead, 'stupid Japanese, stupid TV!'

Asuka grumbled some more cruel words in German about Japanese TV. The stupid thing just made her feel worse, like someone out there had decided to mock her feelings by forcing her to hear those stupid lines from the stupid TV.

She sighed and rolled off the couch, surely Rei was done by now?

The redhead slid open the door to her room and her face was contorted into a look of horror as she saw what Rei was doing.

'Aren't these pictures too descriptive, Asuka?' Rei asked holding the magazine on her lap, her eyes absorbing every detail.

'R-Rei, that's mine!' Asuka snatched the magazine from the albino's hands, her face going a deep red colour.

'I was attempting to learn new positions, so that what happened in class would not be repeated' Rei explained, as if it was all made better by that fact.

'Did you…ah, learn anything?' Asuka asked, still blushing and clutching the dirty magazine.

'There is something I would like to attempt' Rei explained with the hint of a sly smile on her face.

'Okay, but please don't go digging through my stuff like that again…it's my secret and yours too!' she said with a finger pointed at the blue haired girl.

'I was not digging, I picked it up' Rei explained.

'Yeah, yeah whatever…so, what exactly did you want to try?' Asuka asked Rei, after she had repacked her cupboard.

'May I ask that you lie down on your bed?' Rei inquired.

'Okay' Asuka said, feeling strange at Rei all of a sudden being the one to call the shots, but she did as she was told and lay on her back, still in her uniform.

'Uh, shouldn't we take off our clothes now?' Asuka asked, already excited by the unusual situation.

'It is not required as of yet' Rei said, crawling over Asuka, and staring into her eyes.

'Uh, Rei…this is kind of awkward now-mmph' Asuka's eyes went wide at the unexpected kiss, but she slipped into it willingly, enjoying the intimate contact. They continued for a while, in which time Rei had undone Asuka's and her own top, revealing their holstered, nose-bleed causing mounds of soft flesh.

'May I remove your skirt?' Rei asked.

'Do whatever you want Rei, I still owe you for school' Asuka said, smiling at the crimson-eyed girl.

Rei removed Asuka's skirt and looked at the redhead with puzzled eyes at her lack of underwear and the presence of a large, throbbing soldier.

'You would understand if you had a hot blue-haired girl in your room…and a penis' Asuka explained why she had removed her underwear when she had arrived home.

'Is it truly that uncomfortable?' Rei asked, wondering what it was like to posses such a troublesome organ.

'In more ways than one…' Asuka said quietly, remembering the years she had spent making sure no one found out about her recent…extra.

'I do not think that you are distasteful, Asuka, you are beautiful' Rei said in a truthful manner.

Asuka looked to the side, trying to hide a blush, 'thanks wondergirl…'

'Do you wish to be pleased at your other reproductive site?' Rei asked, remembering that during there previous encounters she had not paid any attention to Asuka's more natural pleasure centre.

'…uh, I think we should be more concentrated on that orgasm you missed out on, Rei' Asuka declined, very reluctantly.

'I suppose you are correct' Rei then removed her skirt revealing her very, very wet panties.

'…' Asuka was at a loss for words from the pang of guilt she got when she that Rei must have been very close to climaxing, she had no idea how the albino had been able to sit still in class after being so close to breath-taking pleasure.

Rei removed her soiled underwear and then sat up above Asuka's raging erection.

'Going cowgirl, huh?' Asuka asked, thinking that Rei should be in charge from now on, her wondergirl really knew how to excite her.

'I believe the position was called that' Rei said, with a smile of satisfaction as she was finally going to get the climax that had been rudely snatched from her a few hours prior.

The albino girl impaled herself on Asuka's sword, moaning at the large member entering her still dripping hole, relishing the feeling of her outer lips being spread open to invite the soldier in.

'Ooh, this is most pleasurable…' Rei stated.

'You're telling me' Asuka said, trying to contain her brimming excitement.

Rei began to bounce on top of Asuka, both girls moaning in delight from the excitement they received from their ends.

Rei's lower lips where lifted from Asuka's member, and then slammed down soon after, squeezing the member and shooting pleasure throughout their respective owner's bodies, both moaning in delight.

'Mm, ah, Rei…'

'Asuk-ah'

Both continued to moan each others names, smiles and pleasure being displayed on their faces.

Rei continued to move up and down on Asuka's rod, her hands on top of the redhead's breasts, squeezing them every time her vagina informed her that she was most definitely not going to regret it this time.

Asuka moved her hands sensually over Rei's thighs, moaning from the incredible pleasure Rei's tight hole was giving her and the albino's hands fondling her chest was a definite plus.

They both panted as they felt their pleasure reaching its peak, moving the bodies faster and harder, their moans growing louder and less civilised. The sound of flesh on flesh contact increased in frequency, fueling their raging fires and want, need for release.

'Oh…Ahh' Rei suddenly cried out, her love juice gushing out from her finally satisfied lips. The albino girl slowly removed herself from Asuka's still rock hard erection, and lay down on top of the redhead, completely spent, sweat glistening on her pale skin and her lower lips (including Asuka's lower extremities) were also glistening with her juice.

'Uh…R-Rei, I-I said I was sorry, please don't do this to me!' Asuka protested; her face going from pleased to horrified; as she noticed that the pale goddess had decided to lay a divine punishment on her, for her previous actions.

'Forgive me, but I promise to make it up to you at a later date…' Rei's voice trailed off as she drifted into a well earned slumber, the ghost of a smile gracing her delicate features, ignoring the fact that she had left a fuming Asuka with a raging erection that was begging for release.

'Not fair…' huffed Asuka, knowing all too well she would have done the same thing.

With a sigh, she realised she would have to take care of it herself, but it proved incredibly difficult with a certain pale girl with blue hair resting on top of her, only making her erection even more desperate with the feeling of breast on breast contact, '...really unfair'

-Chapter 3: end-

A bit shorter I know, sorry about that. Anyway, please do review and send any ideas that you want to appear in the story my way by way of pm or review [Please, I do need ideas and situations, humorous ones would make me grateful]. Please do tell me if it was not up to standard.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to: SolidJJ, sodachex13, Henry V, BitchyDanny, Anonymous guy, Pocket of the Picker, femslashreader, Kiwi . and . Lemons, He Who Tells the Truth, Sir Bagelio, DaPheonix and Ryuus2 for your reviews, and thanks to all those who favourited (I include those who put alerts when I thank for favourites).

Hope you are eager to read more, and I am having a look at your guys requests and I shall have them appear soon!

**Chapter 4: Fast Learner…**

The front door was slammed shut, causing a young redhead to stir and forcing her to wake.

She mumbled as she reluctantly opened her eyes, feeling something she was unused to: warmness, closeness. Her blue eyes let her see what, or rather who, was causing the feeling. It was Rei, still sleeping soundly next to her, cuddling her body for warmth.

Asuka felt a little annoyed with Rei because of the blue haired girl's payback, but seeing the blue haired albino looking so peaceful made her forget about it. She smiled and closed her eyes as she snuggled up to Rei, enjoying the feeling of finally having someone that cared about her.

Her snuggle was short lived however, as her brain reminded her why she had woken up and a voice confirmed her suspicions.

'Hello, Asuka? Are you still awake?' the baka. Damn it! Couldn't he just stay with the other stooges and perv over the girls at school? Why did he come home?

Asuka then remembered that both her and Rei were exposed and in a compromising position at the moment. If that pervert opened her door, even his pathetically slow mind would know what she and Rei had done. Ugh, the Baka would probably get off on it.

'I'm awake now you Baka! Don't you dare try and sneak into my room!' Asuka warned, trying to figure out how she was going to explain what Rei was doing in her room.

'S-sorry, I just got home because I thought you wanted something to eat' Shinji explained feebly.

Asuka was surprised at that. Shinji had actually come home to make dinner for her; that was rather nice of him…ugh, Rei was making her go soft.

'Yeah whatever, just hurry up' Asuka shouted, causing Rei to stir.

'…where am I?' the crimson eyed girl asked, trying to work out what this place was. There was a strange smell that made her feel excited; it also made her remember where she was.

'Shh, Shinji mustn't know' Asuka told the albino.

'Forgive me, I did not wish to cause a problem Asuka' Rei said, genuinely sorry about complicating Asuka's domestic life. She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep, although she didn't regret it. The experience made her feel…warm.

'I know…wait, I got an idea' Asuka hopping off the bed and grabbing some clothes.

Rei watched Asuka dig through the clothes in her cupboard and then she realised something, something sticky, 'Asuka, why is your seed on my stomach?'

Asuka went red in the face, remembering that she had had to…take care of something a while back, 'well, I needed to get off. Humping you was the only way I could get it done, you fell asleep on me!'

'Humping?' Rei repeated the strange word, she had heard it before, but she did not know the meaning.

Asuka sighed at Rei's lack of knowledge, she had just admitted to doing something really embarrassing and Rei decided to not know what it was, 'I'll explain later, clean up and put those clothes on that I gave you'

'Very well' Rei said, obtaining the black tank top and jeans, and her underwear.

[Asuka's Secret]

Shinji was busy making dinner, totally unaware of the nose-bleed causing conversation that had taken place in Asuka's room.

He turned when he heard her door slide open, 'Hey, Asuka…'

Shinji stared at the rooms other occupant. Asuka had been in her room, supposedly alone and now Rei had got out of the room, with the redhead, in a casual outfit, 'h-hello Rei, did you, uh, enjoy the mall?'

Rei began to answer truthfully, 'We were unable to make it to the mall, Asuka had to-'

'-check on Pen-pen because I forgot to feed him!' Asuka interrupted, very hastily, 'so, it was too late to go to the mall, so I just had Rei try on some clothes that I had.'

'T-that's nice of you' Shinji said, trying not to think on the fact that Rei would have had to undress to try new clothes on…Toji and Kensuke were turning him into a real pervert.

'Just don't get any hentai ideas, Baka' Asuka warned the boy, as she and Rei took a seat at the table, next to each other.

'S-sorry…' Shinji replied; he immediately regretted it though.

'What are you apologising for?' Asuka asked; then her eyes went wide in surprise, the surprise was quickly replaced with anger. She leapt out of her seat and sent a smack Shinji's way. *WHACK* 'You pervert!'

Shinji clutched his throbbing head; he felt a lump beginning to form on the back of his head. Realising it would be dangerous to say anything more; he continued to make dinner, biting back the tears of pain.

'Was that necessary?' Rei whispered to Asuka.

'Rei, you can't let boys believe they can do or think whatever their little perverted fantasies are' Asuka explained proudly, as if she was doing the world a favour.

'I see' Rei said, storing the information away for later.

The three teenagers ate their dinner in silence. Shinji mostly tried to figure out what had gotten the two girls who were so different from each other to be friends, good friends by the looks of it.

'So…um, how was your day Rei?' Shinji asked, hoping to break the nerve wracking silence.

'It was satisfactory' Rei replied, with the ghost of a smile on her face.

'That's good, and yours Asuka?' Shinji asked.

'Meh, okay, I guess' she said, not wanting to give Shinji any indication of what had transpired.

The meal was consumed in silence. When Rei had finished her meal, which she was glad that it had not contained meat, 'I must make my way to my home now'

Rei then stopped moving towards the door as she came to a decision, 'Thank you for spending time with me Asuka and thank you for the meal Shinji, it was…satisfying.'

'R-Rei are you sure you're okay with going home at this time? It's already dark and it, um, it's not really safe out there…' Shinji said in an unusual display of courage.

'…yeah, the baka's right Rei. Why don't you…stay here?' Asuka said slowly, trying not to let Shinji notice her excitement at the thought of Rei sleeping over.

'I…' Rei put on a thoughtful expression, should she stay? She and Asuka could spend some more time together if she did. There wasn't really much point in going home anyway, she had already eaten (a much nicer meal than usual) and she would be able to sleep in a bed, which was the only reason to go home.

After weighing the pros and cons, Rei said, '…I suppose that would be more productive.'

'Um, do you want to sleep in my room, I can sleep on the cou-'

'Pfft, she doesn't want to sleep on your bed, you Baka! Who knows what you do to it when you lust for good looking woman, like me; during the night? She can use the spare futon in my room' Asuka proclaimed with a dramatic pose.

'Oh, okay…' Shinji said slowly, trying not to think on the fact that the two girls would be sleeping in the same room…damn Kensuke and Toji.

[A while later…]

Shinji had reclined to bed, leaving the two opposites in the lounge. Asuka had been surprised to hear that Rei had not really ever watched TV as she had been told it was "unnecessary". Of course, seeing beautiful and bodacious woman on the screen had caused Asuka to get a little excited, and her mind soon wondered onto something.

'Hey, Rei?'

'Yes?' Rei replied simply.

'Do you…think of other girls?' Asuka asked carefully.

'...I do ponder on others sometimes' Rei said, hoping that this wasn't going to cause any tension.

'Like?' Asuka asked, wanting to know more. She hadn't thought about it much, but Rei was a lesbian and so was she…although she mostly just assumed she was like that because of a certain extra she had.

'The class representative has a…uniqueness about her' Rei tried to explain, but she did not have any other words to properly explain it.

'You mean…she's cute?' Asuka asked, she had thought of her friend several times. There was something about the brunette's "plainness" that was, as she had said, cute.

'I believe that is the term' Rei answered, 'although, I do not regret spending time with you.'

'…' Asuka was surprised at the albino's words, but the surprise was soon replaced with happiness, in the form of a warm smile, 'Thanks wondergirl.'

The German girl brought Rei into an awkward hug, awkward because both girls weren't quite used to this form of affection, but they enjoyed it nonetheless.

'In your magazines, some of the pictures displayed three persons becoming one, do you think that the class representative would enjoy such a practice?' Rei asked bluntly.

Asuka was sure she heard glass break as the tender moment was destroyed, '…you want to have a threesome with Hikari?'

'I believe it would be enjoyed by all of the participants' Rei said.

'Um, look Rei, I know you don't really know much about social interactions, but asking my friend, who I'm pretty sure is straight, to join us in having sex is sort of something that destroys friendships' Asuka explained, although she secretly thought that having a threesome with Hikari would be pretty hot, but it was too farfetched. Hikari didn't even know about Asuka's...condition anyway, that was another problem.

'Oh, well I suppose we can try other things' Rei said.

'Why all of a sudden do you want to have a threesome anyway? I mean, we've been together for…a few days, Rei, not years' Asuka said.

'In your magazine it said that you should keep things fresh and try different things in order to…ensure the relationships survival' Rei explained the last part with a blush.

'Wait, are you worried that we're not going to be together long?' Asuka asked, feeling unusually sympathetic.

'After the incident at school I thought that you were merely using me and that when my use had expired you would…leave me' Rei said her face having a higher than normal amount of emotion.

'…I-I'm sorry Rei, I…didn't mean for you to feel like that' Asuka said, touching Rei's cheek tenderly.

'I…forgive me, I was being foolish' Rei said.

'…nah, its okay' Asuka said, kissing Rei softly on her lips, 'I promise I will never think of you like a…an object, Rei. Y-you are the first person to ever really care about me and…thank you for making me feel special.'

'I…why do you require me to make you feel special?' Rei asked, intrigued by Asuka revealing her feelings in this way.

'I'm…not really as…it doesn't matter, lets just promise to be happy to have someone who cares' Asuka said, still not feeling like revealing anything about her past.

'Do you think Ikari-kun would hear us in his room?' Rei asked.

Asuka was surprised by Rei's suggestion, but she had a sly smile on when she spoke, 'No, the baka's probably fallen asleep with his music. Unit-01 could go berserk outside and he'd never get up.'

Both girls moved to Asuka's room. Asuka made sure her door was closed properly and made her way to Rei's arms and lips. Both made out passionately, holding each other in a tight embrace, which was broken soon due to oxygen requirements.

'So, ready?' Asuka asked, removing her top and shorts.

'I may require some persuasion' Rei said, with the ghost of a smirk.

'Mmm, well, I could do that' Asuka was now stark naked, while Rei was still fully clothed. The German moved towards the blue haired girl and gently pushed her onto the bed, pinning her arms down as she gazed into the albino's crimson eyes.

Asuka's hands stroked the albino's cheeks and trailed down her neck to the albino's breasts, where a nipple stand was obvious, even through the tops fabric and her bra.

The Germans hands fondled Rei's breasts, eliciting moans from the blue haired girl, who coaxed Asuka to continue.

The German's hands travelled down Rei's breast, past her stomach and then stopped by the hem of the tank top. Asuka smirked as she snaked her hands up, underneath the top, to cup Rei's soft mounds and fondle them some more. Rei moaned and smiled at Asuka, feeling her lips getting wet with excitement.

'I believe I am ready Asuka' Rei stated.

'I don't think I am just yet…' Asuka said seductively.

'I shall see what I can do' Rei took off the top and unclasped her bra. She motioned for Asuka to sit on top of her stomach, which surprised the redhead when she realised what Rei was going to do.

'Ooh, maybe I should let you keep the magazines' Asuka commented.

Rei cupped her own breasts, squeezing Asuka's hard member in between them. Asuka moved her erection in and out of Rei's soft breasts; moaning from the sensation and gasping in delight when Rei flicked her tongue across her lower head, 'ah!'

The German moved herself much faster, feeling the need for release overpowering her, Rei obliged with the frantic redhead's movements. Soon Asuka moaned Rei's name and came in the blue haired girl's mouth, the amount that didn't make it dripped down onto Rei's neck and chest.

'I'm ready now!' Asuka proclaimed happily, her eyes shut for a few seconds but flew open the moment she felt a very, very wet kiss on her lips, '…ew, Rei! *ack*'

'Is there something wrong?' Rei inquired, she thought Asuka would like to taste some of her own fluids, the book showed that female same-sex partners usually did.

'I don't need to know what my cum tastes like!' Asuka explained, trying to wipe away some of the sticky fluid.

'I…I thought…I seem to have misinterpreted something, I am sorry' Rei apologised.

'Just please never, ever do that again' Asuka said, shivering at the thought of her own fluid being swallowed down her own throat.

'I only did that because you enjoyed it, if I had a penis you would do the same for me, would you not?' Rei asked.

'Er, sure Rei, but exchanging…fluids is a no-no to me' Asuka said, she actually would never degrade herself to doing something like that. Her pride wouldn't let her, but since Rei didn't have one, she didn't need to know.

'Can we continue?' Rei asked, feeling her want grow with every passing second.

'Yeah…so how are we doing it?' Asuka asked.

'I would like to perform it like we did the first time' Rei explained, as she moved herself down the bed and spread her legs, displaying her glistening sex to Asuka.

The redhead bit her lower lip in anticipation and moved forward. She aligned her member on the outside of Rei's moist lips, rubbing the outside and the albino's clitoris, teasing the albino. She moaned as she slipped her way into the tight, warm hole.

'Ah!' Rei cried as Asuka entered her, filling her up and thrusting. Asuka really needed this badly it seemed, as she showed no sign of slowing down, not that Rei minded.

'Ah, this time Rei, mm, I'm not going to let you get away!' Asuka said with a smirk, as she kept on moving in and out of those wet and tight inner walls.

'I was merely, ah, repaying you' Rei said, smiling at the thought of her retribution. She gripped Asuka's arms and wrapped her legs around the redhead, gasping in delight.

Asuka continued for short while and soon Rei began to buck her hips as she moved closer and closer to climax. Asuka's erection soon felt that familiar crushing feeling as Rei unconsciously tightened her inner self.

'Ah! Asuka!' Rei moaned as her lips sent her juice out, her orgasm pulsing through her body, filling her with pleasure.

'R-Rei ooh!' Asuka cried, her member filling Rei once again with her seed as a pleasant orgasm took place.

Both girls panted, staring into each others eyes. As Asuka lay on top of Rei, she smiled and moved forward to snuggle up with her girlfriend, kissing her softly on the lips, before resting her head on the albino's shoulder.

'…so you do wish to taste your own fluid' Rei stated.

Asuka's tender moment was shattered when she realised Rei hadn't had time to clean herself and her face relayed her horror, 'Mein GOTT!'

The redhead dashed out of the room and into the bathroom, ripping open the cupboard to retrieve the necessary supplies. She gargled and brushed her teeth with as much speed as she could muster, mumbling German curses about her stupidity.

It was a good thing she never noticed the completely wasted Misato, giggling like a school girl at Asuka's actions, before the alcohol in her blood made her slam her head down on the kitchen table and enter a deep sleep.

-Chapter 4 end-

Please do remember to review and send any ideas that you want to appear in the story my way by way of pm or in the review. I hope that it is still up to standard, til next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to: SolidJJ, sodachex13, Henry V, BitchyDanny, Anonymous guy, Pocket of the Picker, femslashreader, Kiwi . and . Lemons, He Who Tells the Truth, Sir Bagelio, DaPheonix, Ryuus2, write more please person, Futalover and Dragoon Galaxy for your reviews, and thanks to all those who favourited (I include those who put alerts).

Dragoon: Hope this is okay, but do tell if I made a mistake in writing (not being descriptive enough etc.)

Ryuus2: Got the plug suit teasing for you (also, please do tell if anything's wrong).

Hope I haven't left anybody out and I hope I'm not overstaying my welcome here, anyway, read on!

**Chapter 5: Let's use the backdoor…**

So far, for the past week Rei and Asuka were getting along happily in their relationship. Rei had slept over at the Katsuragi household all week, as Asuka always managed to get a convenient event to take place that would get Rei to say that it would be more productive to stay again. Asuka would then "grudgingly" agree and Shinji would not put up an argument as he realised that, 1: Asuka would kill him, 2: Rei seemed to be more open and attentive than before, and 3: Asuka would kill him.

Misato didn't really mind, as teasing Shinji got a lot easier. She usually remarked that she had heard cries and screams of passion emanating out of Asuka's bedroom during the night and asked Shinji what he thought about it. Being the mild-mannered, introverted young boy he was Shinji reacted with a beet red face and a stammer, making Misato roar with laughter.

Misato didn't really notice that she had actually hit the nail on the head (she was too wasted by that time of the night to actually be able to be awake and her the love making), as the two girls made passionate love almost twice a night. The two enjoyed the time they spent together, and grew closer and closer, becoming more comfortable and accustomed to each other.

Asuka had several stressful problems that were mostly the near discoveries of her relationship with the albino; the first time was when Misato returned home on the first night, after the Germans non-consensual consumption of her own bodily fluid. At that time, Misato was thankfully drunk and passed out on the kitchen table. It turned out to be an easy fix, as the Major had given herself a head injury and had "apparently" fallen asleep while reading a dirty magazine that she had "purchased" while she had been drunk.

Another time was when Asuka finally took Rei to the mall, the redhead had given Rei some clothes to try on and had decided to show her how the best combinations. Being in a small dressing room and one of them being undressed led to an obvious outcome. The two enjoyed a brief encounter started by their hormones, before a knock was heard and someone asked if they were alright or if they needed help with anything. The German snapped something about periods sucking and the person left hastily, not wanting to know the details.

Right now, the two had finished a synch test and had just entered the changing rooms to get out of their plug suits and wash away the LCL. Both had been surprised by incredible scores on their tests, but at the moment, a shower was all that really mattered and some alone time.

The German redhead took some time to gaze at her girlfriends' curvaceous body; that was greatly accentuated by the white plug suit, 'Mm, Rei. Do you know how sexy that makes you look?'

'I don't know, perhaps you wish to use more physical communication to describe to me how appealing it is to you' Rei replied with a smile.

Asuka rolled her eyes, Rei was still having some trouble with getting her phrases a bit less…formal, but she was getting there, 'Well….'

The redhead moved closer, her hands moving towards the albinos bust, '…your boobs are nicely on display' her hands travelled onto the mounds, stroking them tenderly.

She pulled Rei into a hug and her hands trailed down the albinos back, '…and your ass is really sexy when you walk in this tight suit.' Her hands squeezed the albinos perfectly shaped behind, eliciting an uncharacteristic squeak of delight from the blue haired teen.

Rei blushed and wrapped her arms around the redhead, she was moving in for a kiss, but a finger on her lips stopped her.

'Do you see anything you like?' Asuka asked, waiting for Rei's compliments on her sexy body.

'…no, I do not.' Rei replied, hiding a small smirk.

'EXCUSE ME!' Asuka yelled, her eyes flashing with anger.

'I would have to remove the plug suit to see if your body is satisfactory' Rei said, unfazed by the redheads aggression.

Asuka looked surprised, but soon smiled. Rei was getting better, it seemed, 'well then, I guess you'll have to get a good, long look then, hmm?'

Rei depressurized the redheads suit, and slowly removed the plug suit from Asuka's body so that it fell down, revealing everything that the German had to offer. This included the erect member; that seemed to leap out at the sight of the sexy albino and stand ready.

'I see that you have an interesting pair of breasts and I believe that, you too, have a "sexy ass"' Rei said, smiling at Asuka as she grabbed the redheads own backside in the same manner hers had been grabbed.

'I'm having a problem with someone standing up all the time; wanna help me get it down?' Asuka suggested.

'I may be able to alleviate your problem' Rei said, beginning to depressurize her suit by moving her hand to the button.

'Can you do it with the suit on?' Asuka asked; her hand stopping Rei's from pressing the button.

Rei smiled and nodded, 'If you wish…'

The blue haired albino got down on her knees and gripped Asuka's member in her gloved hand. She began to pump slowly, flicking her tongue across the head when an idea struck her. While Asuka moaned from the pleasure of having her erection stroked, Rei moved her other hand a little lower and found Asuka's other site of pleasure.

'ARRGH! R-Rei!' Asuka cried out in pain, Rei had just inserted two fingers into her other sex; the same sex that had been incredibly sensitive ever since she obtained her penis, 'GET OUT!'

Quickly removing her fingers from Asuka's primary sex, Rei began to apologize, 'I-I'm sorry, I did not know that it was painful.'

'Ugh…' Asuka grunted, gritting her teeth and trying to keep tears of agonising pain from appearing, 'I-it's…just…I guess I sh-should have told you…'

'I did not wish to harm you Asuka, please forgive me' Rei asked, looking into the blue eyes of the German while she hugged the redhead.

'I'm fine, wondergirl' Asuka said, trying to keep the pain out of her voice.

'You do not need to hide your pain from me. I am not concerned of your pride, only your well-being' Rei said, stroking her girlfriends' hair.

Asuka laid her head on Rei's shoulder, the pain leaving her as she thought about Rei's words. Did the albino really mean that? Could Asuka really just drop the façade of being so tough and sure of herself?

'Ahem, I'm…let's take a shower. We stink of LCL' Asuka said, prying herself from Rei's embrace.

'Very well' Rei said, following the German girl into the same stall after she had removed her plug suit.

The two helped each other clean themselves, giggling in delight as they paid more attention to certain areas. They helped rub shampoo into the others hair and soon found themselves staring into each others eyes. They inched closer until their lips met and they made out for awhile, until they had to spit out the shampoo that had run down into their mouths. Both decided to finish the cleaning session properly, before continuing their explorations of the others mouth.

The two rinsed their hair of the unsavoury tasting shampoo and resumed their explorations after turning off the shower and exiting the stall.

'Mm…' Rei moaned as they released each other, 'Asuka?'

'Yeah?' Asuka replied, stroking Rei's cheeks.

'Do you wish to experiment?' the albino asked, hoping Asuka would agree to the suggestion she had in mind.

'Experiment? Mm, that sounds naughty, Rei; would this be something you learnt from a certain magazine?' Asuka asked, licking her lips in anticipation of another of Rei's suggestions. The albino always seemed to have a very satisfying position to attempt every so often.

'Would you like to try entering me…in my other entrance?' Rei asked. She seemed hesitant to ask this as a blush was apparent.

'Y-you mean…in your ass?' Asuka asked, shocked by the suggestion. The German bit her lower lip, she was unsure of how to answer that. She did want to try it, but she also wasn't so sure about the whole…healthiness of the act.

'Yes, it said it can be incredibly pleasing, for both' Rei explained.

Asuka frowned as she tried to come to a decision on whether she should or shouldn't.

'I…it must be a mutual decision, therefore the choice is up to you' Rei added.

'Um…w-well, I…I'm not sure Rei. I don't know if it's really safe for you 'cos you could get hurt' Asuka tried to explain.

'It can be made safe with an adequate lubricant, this should suffice' Rei said pointing to the shower soap.

'I…well…yeah, ok' Asuka said, hoping this wouldn't have any long term repercussions.

Rei had the hint of a mischievous smirk as she obtained a large amount of liquid soap in her hands, '…thank you Asuka.'

'Ooh, ah, n-no problem Rei' Asuka said, as the albino made sure that Asuka's hard erection was well lubricated. The albino put the remaining soap near her entrance and bent down to give Asuka the best position for this type of penetration.

Asuka bit her lip again as she looked down at Rei's ass, that seemed to be begging for some attention, the German was still unsure of this.

'Do you not wish to perform this?' Rei asked, when she noticed the lack of action.

'J-just…getting ready' Asuka said, she didn't want to appear afraid of a little anal love.

The redhead moved towards Rei's exposed ass, grabbing the sides of the albino's hips and positioning herself. She gulped and slowly pushed forward, entering Rei's forbidden hole.

'Ahh!' Rei gasped, it was more…unusual than she had first expected.

'S-should I stop?' Asuka asked, thinking that this might be a good idea. Rei's ass felt tighter than her pussy.

'N-no, the book said that you should move at a slower pace to avoid damage' Rei explained, moving her hand to her swollen clit to give it the attention it was craving.

'Okay' the German did as Rei had said; thrusting into the blue heads ass at a slow pace. Rei was busy rubbing her clit and fingering herself as her ass soon felt pleasure overcoming the pain.

Asuka soon began to move faster and faster, taking Rei from behind was awesome. The albino felt this way too, as her fingering got faster and faster.

Rei began to start mumbling something unintelligible, as the double pleasure became overpowering, soon she was screaming whatever it was she had mumbled. Asuka quickened her pace, the tightness and Rei's cries of passion making her even more excited. Rei screamed Asuka's name at an abnormal volume (for her) as her sex sprayed her love juice and she felt her front collapse, but her backside was held up by the redhead who was still thrusting into her anus.

'G-Gott REI!' the German cried eventually, her erection jerking inside of Rei's backdoor as it leaked and shot insane amounts of her seed. Asuka panted as she tugged on Rei's stomach, and she slowly pulled out, leaving a trail of white semen dripping.

'Ah, ah, I-I think that…that we should do, ah, that one more often' Asuka said in between catching her breath. Both girls now lay down on the floor, completely spent.

'I, ah, do not think I, ah, could handle that in short periods of time' Rei was barely able to say, the multiple orgasm was…interesting and incredibly overwhelming.

'Mmph, that's okay…it'll be worth the wait' Asuka said, hugging the albino tightly from behind, 'we'd better get cleaned up again, Hikari invited us to her house remember?'

'I…can we stay here for a short while? I need some more time to recuperate' Rei explained.

'I don't mind, wondergirl' Asuka said lovingly, hugging her girlfriend a little tighter and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. She didn't mind being able to hold her wondergirl a little longer.

-Chapter 5: end-

I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter (Henry, Dragoon shh!). As always, I hope that I have not disappointed. If I have made some mistake please tell me where so that I can avoid future occurrences. Reviews are welcome and suggestions are welcome too (pm me if you're shy, I can't bloody well judge you can I?).


End file.
